Anime Big Brother: The Revisal
by Laura and Nikki
Summary: You've all seen Big Brother, well here is our Anime version. 13 houseguests, 5 different Animes, 3 wacky hosts, and a ton of fun! And YOU, yes YOU, get to help with the evictions! Which means, you can suggest who goes up on the nomination block and who ge


A deep announcer's voice echoed across a black void, "You've seen Big Brother with its twists and turns, but you have never seen Big Brother like this. Welcome to the Anime Big Brother House, where 13 houseguests from 5 different animes come and live together for 12 weeks and battle with brains, wit and strength to win one million dollars. You will witness the extreme measures they all go through to win the prize money. And now, lets meet our hosts, LAURA and NIKKI!" The void fades to show two women sitting at a bar, chatting with each other as they drink MGD longnecks. Now here are two hosts who are not afraid to drink on TV.

One of them was a petite blonde who had red highlights, wearing a black tank top, faded blue jeans that had the knees ripped out of them and heeled boots. Along with a MGD longneck she had a lit cigarette and she took a deep drag as the camera panned in on her. Someone shouted in the back ground that they were rolling and she quickly snuffed it out while offering the camera a semi perky grin, "Hello and welcome to the Anime Big Brother House. Where, I can guarentee, there will be thrilling moments around every turn. I am Laura and this is my co-host Nikki." She waved a hand towards the girl wearing a complete black leather outfit, complete with combat boots. (A/N: You know Nikki and Yuki are so going to get along)

Nikki drank deep from her longneck before placing the empty bottle on the bar and scowling into the camera, "Yes welcome...soon we will be meeting the houseguests for the first time as they meet each other and enter the Big Brother House. You can just feel the excitement in the air." The last part was said sarcastically as she flashed a fake smile into the camera. The camera shifted back over to Laura, who was shuffling notecards in her hand.

She looked up quickly, "And before the Houseguests arrive, lets see them as they are invited to the Big Brother house..." The video rolls footage of each houseguest getting choosen and picked up.

A camera zooms in over the city scape of Tokyo, Japan. Here was the residents of two new houseguests for Big Brother. Two different SUVs cruised the streets, heading to the homes of the two young ladies. They seperated, one going to the Juuban District the other going to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. The one in Juuban District pulled up to a nice two story house, home of Tsukino. A gentleman got out and walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open, revealing a young woman of the age of 19, dressed in a short blue skirt and a white hoodie, her hair done up in two pigtails with buns. Tsukino Usagi stared at the man and asked, "Hello, can I help you?"

The man answered, while a camera zoomed in on them, "Tsukino Usagi?" At her nod, he continued, "You have been chosen to be a houseguest of the Anime Big Brother house. I need you to pack a bag and come with me." As he said this, he handed her a envelope that contained her invitation and key.

Usagi grabbed it and kissed her key, while screaming, out of this world excited. Her family came running to see what the commontion was. Usagi snapped off a quick explaination as she raced up the stairs, "IgotchosenfortheAnimeBigBrothergottagopackseeyouinafewmonthyaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

Upstairs in her room she chattered with her talking cat, Luna as she threw things in a duffel bag, "Luna I got chosen to be a houseguest in the Big Brother House. I'll be gone for a few months, help the Senshi while I'm gone. Wish me luck!"

Luna didnt even have time to protest about the Senshi Princess leaving because Usagi was gone in a flash, shouting out her goodbyes and telling her mother to let her friends know where she went.

The camera pans over to the other SUV as it approached the mansion. Outside the mansion was a young girl of 15 playing with a ball and another young woman with aquamarine hair watching her. As the man got out, holding another envelope that contained the invitation and key, the two girls looked at him.

Kaioh Michiru offered him a polite smile, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Tenoh Haruka?" he asked, his voice deep.

Tomeo Hotaru exchanged a puzzling look with Michiru before running inside to get her Haruka-papa. She came out with a tall woman dressed in a pair of white slacks and a blue shirt buttoned loosely and sandy wind blown blonde hair. Before Haruka could say anything, the man handed her the envelope and said, "You have been invited to the Anime Big Brother house, I need you to pack a bag and come with me now as we go to collect the other guests."

Haruka was speechless as Michiru looked sad at the thought of not having Haruka around for several months. Hotaru bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands, "Oh Haruka-papa this is wonderful, you get to go to the Big Brother house and meet new people and have a chance to win lots of money. I am so jealous. What are you waiting for go pack. Actually you say your good byes with Michiru-mama and I'll pack for you. Dont worry I wont forget your important stuff."

Haruka didnt have time to protest as Hotaru raced inside the house and Michiru threw herself in her lovers arms. The man watched on as Michiru gave Haruka good bye kisses that she would never forget. Haruka was still stunned and speechless as Hotaru came out with a large racing duffle bag that held everything Haruka would need.

"But...but...but..." that was all Haruka got out as Michiru and Hotaru shoved her in the SUV and it took off, the two outer Senshi waving good-bye. A camera inside the SUV showed Haruka staring dumbly out the tinted window, muttering, "What just happened here?" She turned her eyes to the key with her name etched in it as the new sank in and she yelled, "SHIMATA!" as she realized she wouldnt see Michiru till it was over.

Meanwhile, 2 other SUVs are also in Tokyo, one heading to a club in the semi-bad part of town, the other heading towards what the locals called Easy Street, where all the rich people lived. The one heading for the club steps out of the SUV, making sure to lock it, looking warily at a few boys who were checking out the vehicle. He headed to the backstage area, camera following, and explained to the security guard what he was here to do. The guard let him in after a minute, leading them to an area where a band was setting up. A girl with silver, red, and blue streaked hair and dark purple eyes ooked up from the amp she was setting up. "Can I help you?" she asked, setting an uneasy eye on the camera. "Yuki Celestian?" the man questioned, holding out an envelope.

Last time I checked." the girl answered, standing up and brushing off her leather pants with gloved hands. She wore a black tanktop with combat boots to go with the outfit. "Who wants to know?" The man handed her the envelope. "You've been selected as a houseguest an Anime Big Brother. You need to pack a bag, and come with us."

''A slow smile made its way across Yuki's face as she fingered the key. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go a way for a few months, guess you'll have to do the gig without me." she said to her bandmates, them answering in out of it tones. Yuki rolled her eyes, before walking up the stairs to her room above the club. "Stupid druggies." she mumbeled as she threw all of her favorite clothes in a bag along with a few pictures, CDs, and a Discman, which was taken away at a later time because of the stupid rules. She walked back down the stairs. "When do we leave?"

The SUV that hit Easy street came to a stop in front of a sprawling estate, a large iron gate with two statues of griffins guarding the gate, blocked the driveway. After a quick exchange at the gate, the SUV pulled through, coming to a stop in front of the house. A young woman with short ruby red hair watched from a distance, astride a large black Arabian horse. Seeing a man dressed in a black suit step out, her emerald green eyes narrowed and she nudged the horse to a trot, coming up to the man. Her voice was chilly as she stared down her nose at him, this girl was rich and snooty, "Is there a reason why your tacky SUV is parked in my drive way?"

The man, conviently named Billy, seemed impervious to her tone and asked, "Kalina White?" At her curt nod, he walked over to the tall stallion and offered her the envelope, "You've been invited to Big Brother House. I need you to come with me. Now." The last was not a statement but a command. Oh Billy knew how to handle her type. Kalina dismounted with a sniff and a servant raced up to take the horse away. Before she went inside to pack, she studied the invitation closely and the key. Then with a little huff she nodded, "Very well. You, sir, can wait outside. I'll be out shortly."

Well shortly turned into a hour and that hour turned into two hours. Good ole Billy got tired of waiting and stormed in the house to find Kalina studying her nails while she chatted on the phone. When his shadow fell over her she looked up and muttered into the phone, "Bye I have to go. See you in a few months when I'm a million dollars richer." She hung up the phone and looked at him, "Yes?"

''M'am, we need to go now, we still have others to pick up." Billy replied, glad he wasnt going to be in the house with this snooty bitch.

''Kalina wave a hand elegantly towards the five suitcases she had her maid pack for her, "Then get my stuff and come on then. What are you waiting on?" She picked up the matching make up case and seemed to glide out the house. Billy and a butler carried out the rest of her things and soon they were off to the next stop, a small house in the middle of nowhere.

''Around this time, 2 of the SUVs were heading towards the same part of Uptown Tokyo, one SUV holding Usagi, the other holding Yuki. Both of the girl's jaw dropped as they pulled up to a humoungous mansion. "Holy shit, why ain't this house on Easy Street?" Yuki said to nobody. Usagi was having a similiar reaction. "Wow. Big house." (Nikki's A/N: Ok, not similiar, but still, there both in awe.) The envelope guy, who we shall name Bob because we're tired of saying the man and what-not (Nikki's A/N: The others are Jim, Billy, and Bo.), walked up to mansion door, before ringing the doorbell. A male with black spiky hair and red eyes opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the camera. "Hiei Jaganshi?"

''What of it?" was his short reply.

"You've been accepted to be a houseguest on Anime Big Brother."

Hiei glared at Bob. ( Nikki's A/N: I'm currently cracking up over that sentence.) "I didn't enter to be a baka ningen TV show." he said, not noticing the red haired, blue eyed male come up behind him.

"You got accepted in then?" he asked in an Irish lilt. Hiei turned his glare to the wind demon.

"What?"

"Well, I entered both of us in, figured it would give us something to do."

"I'm guessing you are Jin Tabanaka?" Bob broke in. (What is Jins last name?)

Jin nodded. "You were also accepted. I need both of you to pack a bag and come with me." By this time, Hiei was furious, but you couldn't tell unless you looked close enough to see his eye twitching slightly.

"Of course. We'll be back in a minute." he said, in a forced clam voice, before closing the door. Bob winced as he heard sounds a fight from inside.

Both of them appeared a few moments later, Hiei smirking, Jin wincing with every step, both with bags in tow. Hiei was in a pair of black pants and a black bitch-beater with same colored boots (and of course the famous white bandana) , while Jin wore a pair of carpenter pants and a green t-shirt. They both went into their seperate SUVs (Nikki's A/N: and just to help the reader with what type of SUV this is, this is one of those gargantuan black SUVs. One of those monsters that gets 3 miles per gallon and scares the beJesus out of all right-thinking, clean-living, fossil-fuel-conserving people. You know a Hummer like SUV And back to the story) Yuki looked up as the door opened and raised an eyebrow at the slightly pissed off look on the newcomers face. "Dammit, preppy, stop smiling so much before i have to kick your ass."

Hiei glared at the girl. "Shut up, baka onna."

"Its Yuki."

"I don't give a shit." Yuki glared at the black haired male, before leaning back in her seat. Usagi was having a better time. She smiled at the red haired male. "Hi, I'm Usagi."

"Jin." he answered, shaking the blonde girls hand.

Their SUV traveled out of Tokyo and hit another city, its destination a company called Capsule Corps, the objection, to pick up a very testy Saiya-Jin Prince who had no idea what was going to hit him. The SUV came to a stop outside Capsule Corps with Usagi and Jin staring, wondering who they were going to get next. Jim (Laura's A/N: insert Laura's giggles here), their driver got up and went to the door and knocked. A boy with lavender hair answered and looked at him, before calling his mother, Bulma. Bulma talked with Jim for a minute, a confused, then amused look crossing her face.

With a small giggle escaped Bulma's lips as she led Jim through their house to the backyard, where Vegeta's infamous gravity chamber resided. Jim waited for Bulma, who walked up and pounded on the door for several minutes, yelling for Vegeta to answer the door. Finally, after ten minutes of pounding and yelling past, the gravity chamber door swung open to reveal a really short, really ticked off man with black hair that stuck straight up. He wore a blue jumpsuit with white chest armour. He was sneering as he stared at his mate, "What in the nine hells do you want onna?"

Bulma, trying to hold back her laughter, waved Jim and his envelope forward. Jim, trembling in his socks, offered Vegeta the envelope and spoke, "Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-Jins?" Vegeta gave him a curt nod and Jim handed him the invitation, "You've been invited to the Anime Big Brother house." Jim gulps as Vegeta starts to glow after reading the invitation, "I need you to...pack your things and come with me now."

Vegeta shouted, "I DONT THINK SO! I DIDNT ENTER THIS! I REFUSE TO GO I HAVE TO TRAIN SO I BEAT KAKKOROTT!"

It was in the middle of his mini rant that Trunks came outside, nibbling on a nice shiny red apple and looked at his father, who was slowly turning purple as he steamed over the idea of him moving into a house with complete strangers and having his every movement recorded, "Whats going on Mom?"

Bulma hid a smile behind a hand, "Your father has been chosen to go on Anime Big Brother and doesnt want to go."

Trunks nearly dropped his apple as his mouth hung open, "Wow, Dad, you mean they chose you? I didnt think they would when I entered you..." Then Trunks trailed off as Vegeta glared at his son. Bulma, knowing how this was going to end, went inside to pack Vegeta's bags. Jim, not being stupid, followed Bulma inside to get out of the firing zone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ENTERED ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

Trunks backed away slowly, hands held out in front of him, "Dad, chill...it wasnt all my idea...I mean it was Goten's idea too...I uh...gotta go...see...Pan. Yeah I told Pan I would take her to the movies...see ya when you get back." And to avoid the ass beating he knew was coming, Trunks shot off in the air, leaving behind a energy trail. Vegeta glared at the energy trailed and muttered to himself as he walked inside and was presented with a capsule that contained his clothes. When he started to get mad again Bulma kissed him and shoved him out the door towards the SUV calling out, "Have fun honey, see you when you get back."

Jim opened the SUV door for Vegeta and Vegeta got in glaring at Usagi and Jin. Both of them, not liking the way Vegeta looked, as if he could tear them apart limb by limb and not give a rats ass, kept quiet and the SUV started moving to pick up their last person.

Our favorite driver Bob headed back into the city by Capsule Corps, searching for the sprawling dojo that belonged to Mr. Satan. No they werent picking up the "champ", they were picking up the "champ's" daughter, Videl. Isnt that going to be fun to do, Bob thought as he parked and told Yuki and Hiei that he would be back soon. And grabbing his last envelope he headed inside the Dojo. Where he found Mr. Satan, as always acting like a pompous ass, trying to teach a class. Bob, as he approached the man, tried not to laugh. Tapping the bulky man on the shoulder he asked, "Is Videl Satan here?"

Mr. Satan narrowed his eyes at the man asking about his beloved daughter, "WHO WANTS TO KNOW?" he bellowed.

Bob, winced and took a step back, thinking 'Man what bad breathe.' Outloud he said, "I'm sorry sir, but I can only tell Videl that."

At that moment a young woman with long black hair pulled back into pigtails wearing a pair of black biking shorts and a white tshirt walked out, hearing her name, "I"m Videl, what do you want?"

Bob turned and bowed to her, offering her the envelope with the invitation and key and recited what he had been saying all day, "You've been invited to the Anime Big Brother house. I need you to pack your things and come with me so I can take you to the house."

Videl fingered her key with a large grin, "ALL RIGHT!" she exclaimed punching a hand in the air. She started off towards her room to pack when Mr. Satan grabbed her and pulled her back.

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE HERE! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET MY DAUGHTER GO OFF TO A UNCHAPEONED HOUSE FULL OF GUYS YOUR WRONG! SHE ISNT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME THERE TO WATCH OVER HER AND TO PROTECT HER! AND ON THIS I PUT MY FOOT DOWN!" he shouted, stomping his foot down to prove his point. Videl stared at her father rolling her eyes.

"Daddy, dont worry, everything is going to be on film, you will get to see me three times a week on tv. I'm going. Now I have to pack." she looked at Bob, "Be back in a flash."

While Videl ran off to get her things, Mr. Satan got up in Bob's face, trying to look threatening but failing, "IF SOMEONE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Bob stared at him blankly, "Right-o."

Soon Videl came back with her bags and she kissed her father good bye and said, "If Gohan comes looking for me, tell him what happened." Mr. Satan stared at her as she left, his protest dying on his lips as she got into the SUV with Yuki and Hiei and drove off.

The SUV with the 2 royals and one wind demon pulled in front of a temple, the back seat completely silent. Jin and Usagi were scared to talk and Vegeta was silently fuming. Jim pulled out the last envelope, raising an eyebrow at the naem. Sessomaru the Demon Lord. He got out of the SUV and walked up to the door of the the temple, a teenage boy with amber eyes and silver hair answering. "What do you want?" he asked Jim, who was staring at the boys dog ears.

"Is there a Sesshomaru here?" he questioned, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"Yah, he's here." the boy questioned, before yelling over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, somebody wants you at the door!" Another silver haired, amber eyed male, this one older, came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jim decided to be respectful. "Lord Sesshomaru, your prescence has been accepted and requested at Anime Big Brother." he said, handing over the envelope. Sesshomaru read over the letter that came with the key, frowning. He had to live with humans for 12 weeks? He sighed, before noticing Shippo was edging his way out of the room.

"Brat..." he growled, glaring as Shippo ran from the room. Well, that confirmed his suspicions on who entered him. He sighed again, before nodding, and going to pack a bag.

At this point in time, another SUV was headed towards Easy Street to pick up the only American on the show. It pulled up the drive, and Bo exited the van, an envelope in his hands. He knocked on the mansion goor which was answered by a purple eyes boy with a brown braid going down his back. "What can I do for ya?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm assuming you're Duo Maxwell?" The boy nodded. "You've been accepted into Anime Big Brother, I need you to pack a bag and come with me." Bo said in a southern accent.

Duo blinked. "You mean I get to live in a house for 12 weeks full of people I don't know, some which are girls, be on TV, and have a chance to win a million dollars?" he asked. Bo nodded.

"KICKASS!" Duo yelled, pumping a fist in the air, before running to his room to pack a bag.

Bo headed towards a temple, to pick up his final house guest while Haruka glared at the American sitting next to her. She was excited yes, but she didnt show it like the boy next to her who would not shut up about how excited he was. FInally she just tuned him out and thought about Michiru and all the things she would buy her lover if she won. Bo finally parked outside the temple, just in time to see a woman with black hair yelling at a guy wearing the robes of a monk. After consulting a guide he was given, he concluded that was Miroku, the ass grabbing monk. They were just going to love him.

Bo parked the SUV and got out as Miroku and Sango turned to look at him as he walked over, carrying his final envelope. Sango thought he looked a awful lot like the guy who came and got Sesshomaru earlier (Laura's A/N: which he does cause Jim, Bo, Billy, and Bob all look the same, go figure). Miroku took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her ass again causing her to slap him as Bo stopped in front of them, looking at Miroku and the red hand imprint on his cheek, "Monk Miroku?"

Miroku nodded and took the envelope that Bo offered him, "You've been invited to join the Anime Big Brother house. I need you to get your things and come with me now to the house."

Sango grinned, "Yes, 12 weeks of no ass grabbing! I'm going to celebrate." And she went off to celebrate with a big bottle of saki while Miroku, smiling at the thought of spending 12 weeks with different girls, went to get his things. Soon him and Bo were back in the SUV with Haruka and Duo. As they headed off towards the house, Miroku mistook Duo for a girl, grabbed his ass and got punched in the nose.

Another SUV left the city and headed to a estate out in the country that belonged to Relena Peacecraft, where she stayed while she visited Japan. The camera panned over the SUV to give a wide shot of the sprawling estate and its beauty. Yeah it was the only thing beautiful, Billy thought as he got out and met Relena on the steps as she was headed out. "Miss Relena Peacecraft?"

She nodded her head gracefully, wondering who this man was and he told her why he was here. Unlike the others there was no extra comments or complaints. She wanted to go so she could win the money to help out the poor (Laura's A/N: oh gag me please). She soon had her bags packed and was sitting next to Kalina who only sneered at her. Kalina knew all about Relena, as the kinda ran in the same circles and she despired the peace loving, violence hating girl.

The SUV carrying Kalina and Relena pulled up to a house in the mountains, where a man with spiky hair was training martial arts in the front yard. Kalina looked in disgust at the obviously cheap house, while Relena looked appaled at the fact that someone on ABB might be able to fight. (Nikki's A/N: coughwimpybitchcough) Billy exited the van, walking up to the man, who had stopped training when the van pulled up. "Excuse me, sir, does Son Goten live here?" he asked the spiky haired man.

"Yeah. I'll get him for you." he said, before walking over the the open window at the front of the house. "Hey, Goten! You got company!" he yelled inside, before a women answered his yells.

"GOKU! NEXT TIME YOU NEED TO TELL OUR SON SOMETHING, COME INSIDE!"

"Yes, ChiChi." Goku, said as Goten walked out the house.

Goten's forehead creased as he saw the black SUV. Billy walked up to Goten and handed him the envelope. "Goten Son, you've been accepted as a houseguest on Anime Big Brother. I need you to pack a bag and come with me."

Goten's eyes widened. "You're shittin me right?" he asked, before grapping the back of his head as ChiChi hit him with her infamous frying pan. (Nikki's A/N: Relena is practically having a heart attack now.)

"Watch your mouth, young man! And who says we'll allow you to go?"

"Mom, the prize is a million dollars."

"WELL YOU BETTER GO, WE NEED THE MONEY!" Goten nodded, before running back into the house, and gathering some clothes and what not into a bag, before running back outside.

The camera shows the SUV's arriving outside a large ranch style house. Nikki and Laura watch them arrive on the screen that is placed behind the bar, where normally there would be bottles of beverages lined up. Laura was casting Nikki worried looks as Hiei exited his SUV along with Yuki and Videl. However she was prepared for this and she fingered the strong rope she had in her lap that was attacked to one of the steel beams that held up their bar. Laura smiled into her camera as the houseguests lined up on the steps of the house. Nikki reached over and hit a button that would allow them to hear the houseguests and the houseguests to hear them. Her voice was warm as she welcomed them, well Hiei mainly, "Welcome to the Anime Big Brother House Hiei." Laura coughed softly and Nikki added, "And all you others. I hope you enjoyed your trip out here."

Laura smiled, even though they couldnt see it the television veiwers could, "I hope your ready. For the next 12 weeks you will be a family as one by one you are evicted. The prize for the last remaining houseguest, one million dollars. Now in a few minutes, you will be chosen in groups to enter the house and choose your bedrooms. And you will have a few hours to get to know each other before you hear from us again. So why dont we go around and you introduce yourselves and what Anime your from."

Nikki rolled her eyes at Laura, "How grade school can you get?"

Laura sneered, "What its a nice touch."

Someone whispers in the background, "Ladies, camera is still rolling." They both looked a little shock and turned a little red in the face as the houseguests laughed softly to themselves since they could hear their hosts bickering like grade school kids. Laura huffed a little, "Why dont we start with the short man in the front."

The short man in the front, Vegeta, looked outraged and gathered a ki blast in his hand. But someone behind him, Goten, kicked him in the back of the knee and he introduced himself, "I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-Jins and I am from Dragonball Z'

The woman next to him smiled brightly at the camera that focused on her, "I am Relena Peacecraft from Gundam Wing." After she said this, someone down the line started to cough in shock, it was Duo. Sesshomaru had to pound on his back so he could breathe again.

"I'm Usagi..." she paused when Haruka leaned over to whisper something in her ear, "I am also known as Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and I am from Sailor Moon."

A man spoke up with a rolling Irish accent, "Sure and I'm Jin, from Yu Yu Hakusho."

They moved to a woman in the middle line, "I am Yuki, and I'm a made up character from the ghetto...whats it to you?"

The red head next to her rolled her eyes and sighed, looking bored, "I'm Kalina...made up character goddess..." At that everyone started laughing and didnt stop for five minutes.

"You're also my main victim." Yuki said smirking, before they could move on to the next part. "A rich preppy snobby bitch. They always scream the longest." And everyone got a large sweatdrop over their head, including Laura and Nikki.

Duo spoke up quickly so that Relena couldnt say anything to him, "I'm Duo, God of Death from Gundam Wing."

Goten grinned and waved a little in the camera as he spoke, "I'm Son Goten, half Saiyan from Dragonball Z."

Vegeta turned around and shot Goten a look that would kill, he was remembering Trunks' words about it being Goten's idea to enter him in this contest. Goten would get a nice little treat later once they were in the house.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, from InuYasha." said Sess-chan quietly from the back.

"And I am Miroku, monk and every ladies friend, also from InuYasha." said Miroku and it earned him a hard glare from Duo who was remembering Miroku groping at him in the SUV. Miroku, seeing Duo, rubbed his still sore nose.

The tall woman with sandy blonde hair spoke up, "I am Tenoh Haruka, protector of my Princess, from Sailor Moon."

"Videl, Dragonball Z."

Finally, the man Nikki was waiting on spoke up and from inside the bar, Nikki almost leapt out of her seat, "I am Hiei Jaganshi from Yu Yu Hkausho"

Nikki got this sly look in her eyes from inside the bar and started to slide out of her chair, "And now that they have introduced each other, I'm just going to go and introduce myself."

But before she could get to the door, Laura twirled her rope like a lasso and caught her. Nikki was jerked back as the rope tightened and pulled her back. Laura had a little smirk on her face as Nikki started to cuss at her, using words that would make a Sailor blush. As it was, Relena was getting really red in the face and Vegeta and Hiei were whistling in amazement and awe, since they could all hear the exchange in the bar. Finally Laura got tired of listening to Nikki as she tried to escape and snapped off two words, "Tranq gun...thats all I'm going to say."

''Nikki shut up real fast and just muttered as Laura smiled into the camera, "Ok now that is settled, why dont we get you guys in the house and settled into the bedrooms."

"The first group is Goten, Kalina, Duo, and Haruka. The first bedroom any member of your gruop finds first is where you will stay until further notice, whether you like it or not. And remember, we''ll be watching you." Laura said, her smile now a semi-evil little grin. "You have 1 minute to find a bedroom, after which the next group, (Jin, Relena, Vidle, and Miroku) will go next and so on."

Nikki interrupted Laura. "And if you didn't hear your name just called, you'll get the crappy room most likely."

"Don't make me get the tranquilizer gun." Laura warned and Nikki shut up.

Laurai continued, "Now, we..."

Nikki cut in again, "What we? I'm not allowed to talk."

Laura smirked, "If your not allowed to talk, then why are you talking? As I was saying, we must warn you, there are 3 hidden rooms through out the house, and its up to you to find them, but be warned, things arent always what they seem. And with that in mind, Group 1, go!"

Goten, Kalina, Duo and Haruka took off in a shot, as if the hounds of hell were on their heels. Within seconds they were in the house and racing through. Goten went down one hallway and found a room that contained five army cots with storage units beside them. Duo and Haruka found a room with two queen size beds. But it was Kalina that found the best room with its four poster beds, one for each of them with elegent white dressers to put their clothes. She called out to them and they came in. It was about that time the second group consiting Jin, Relena, Videl and Miroku entered the house. It didnt take them long to find the room with the two beds. That left the army cots to the last group. After bedrooms were chosen they all made their way to the living room where a large screen lowered from the ceiling, showing them Laura and Nikki, who was still tied to the rope.

"So, here are the results. Jin, Relena, Videl, and Miroku are in Bedroom #1. (2 Queen size beds) Goten, Kalina, Duo and Haruka are in Bedroom #3. (4 poster beds) And Hiei, Sesshomaru, Yuki, Vegeta, and Usagi are in Bedroom #2. (Army cots)" Laura said, smiling at them. Lets say the last group wasn't too happy. And of course, Nikki, being the crazy Hiei obsessed bitch she is, had to say something.

"Don't you dare say it." Laura said, seeing the gleam in Nikki's eye, who was now somehow free of the rope. Nikki flipped off the blonde, who by this time had had a few too many beers. She wasn't drunk, but she got angry easily. "You bitch!" Laura yelled before tackling her. The houseguests stared in shock as their first glimpse of their hosts was a fight. And Duo started to take bets.

"Get off of me, you crazy whore!" Nikki shouted as she tried to throw off Laura

"Not before you're dead!" was Laura's reply as she nailed a right hook against Nikki's jaw.

"I'm already dead, you drunk bitch!" Nikki yelled tossing Laura off and rubbing her jaw.

"Fuck you!" Laura hissed standing up.

"Sorry you aren't my type!" Nikki retorted, smashing her own frying pan against Laura's head, knocking her out.

Silence, complete silence as no one spoke after seeing and hearing that awesome fight scene. Then Nikki stood up, and sat back at the bar. "Laura's down for a nap right now, but she'll be up in time for your first challenge. Everybody get settled in. We'll be seeing you soon, as in a few hours." She reached over and pushed the button which disconnected them, before drinking down another beer.

The screen the houseguests were looking at faded black, and they looked at each other.

"They are nuts." Usagi whispered.

"Their kinda hot." Duo remarked with a smirk.

Miroku grinned, "Yes, I shall like to meet them face to face."

"How disturbing." Kalina remarked before walking off.

And with that said, each of the houseguests wondered off, some going to their rooms to unpack, others checking out the rooms and trying to find the hidden ones. Others made a trip to the Diary room to vocalize their thoughts.

The camera cuts to the Diary room where Hiei was sitting on the couch, a scowl on his lips, "I'm going to go fuckin insane in this hellhole. And something tells me, I should fear Nikki, a whole damn lot. Oh and first chance I get, I'm going to break Jin's legs...again..."

Hiei disappeared and Yuki showed up and she looked around and shrugged, "I've been here 5 minutes, I already have a list of people I want out of here…..Is that a good or bad thing? I can't believe we got the army cot room...but hey, I might see Hiei shirtless. He's an asshole, but hes kinda cute."

Duo eventually showed up in the Diary room and his comments were short and too the point, "We have to do a task already? But on the bright side, there's already been a chick fight!"

And Haruka's entry could be considered a warning, "If that monk even glances at Koneko the wrong way, I'll make sure he never gets out of this damned house ever again. "

It only took them ten minutes to look the house over completely and to do their thing in the diary room (Laura's A/N: And all ya'll perverts can get your mind out of the gutters, thank you very much.) before they all gathered in the living room, getting comfortable on the couches and chairs. Well almost everyone. Duo was intrigued by the mention of hidden rooms and had done off by himself to try and find one. They were seated like this, Haruka, Usagi and Relena were all sitting on one couch. Sesshomaru had chosen a chair, arranging himself like the demon lord he was. Hiei was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest as he stared into space, not wanting to talk to anyone.Goten kept moving around the furniture, trying to avoid Vegeta, who was out for blood. Videl watched from a chair arm in amusement. Kalina was stretched out on another couch, taking up all the space, it was like she was a queen lounging and just waiting for her servants to come. Yuki, from the chair across Kalina was glaring at her. Miroku kept trying to sit next to Kalina, trying to grope her was more like it. And last but not least, Jin was sitting in the floor.

For the longest time no one spoke. It did get boring after a while and finally someone, that someone being Kalina spoke up, "I can not believe that I have to go 12 weeks without someone doing stuff for me."

For a moment no one said anything and it was Yuki that drawled, "I cant believe that I have to spend 12 weeks with a snob who cant fend for herself."

Usagi laughed softly and commented, "I doubt there is anything that important that we are going to have to do. I mean, what is there to do here but sit around and wait for the contests and stuff. I for one am going to enjoy getting to be lazy."

That made Haruka smile, "But Koneko-chan, your always lazy."

After that comment everyone was laughing while Usagi turned red. Attention was soon drawn to Vegeta and Goten. Vegeta had finally cornered Goten in a corner (Laura's A/N: And where else would he corner him? In a circle?) and was letting him have it, verbally.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED MY SON INTO ENTERING THIS STUPID CONTEST! IF IT WASNT AGAINST THE RULES I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO SET BACK MY TRAINING! ARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled, impressing everyone with how loud he could actually get.

Goten shrank back and help up his hands nervously, "Yeah well Vegeta its not like I knew you were going to get in. I mean I figured they would take one look at you and walk away."

And that just set Vegeta off on another tirade. The others settled back to watch them trade words. Goten seemed to be doing just fine with countering Vegeta. Duo, who finally showed up, started a betting pool when the arguement hit the 2 hour mark, on who would eventually throw the first punch.And when it looked like Sesshomaru, Jin, Yuki, and Miroku would win the bet with Goten punching Vegeta just to shut him up, the screen lowered once more.

It revealed Nikki and Laura, who had finally woken up. Laura was rubbing the back of her head and nursing a chilled wine cooler. Nikki was just looking smug, smoking one of Laura's cigarettes. They watched the houseguests for a moment and Laura finally spoke up, just barely preventing Goten from hitting Vegeta, "What your in the house for two hours and already your exhanging blows?"

Goten at least looked sheepish while Vegeta looked ready to explode on Laura when someone reminded him that Laura and Nikki were the Authoresses and could do terrible things to him. That seemed to calm him down cause he didnt want to say something stupid and end up wearing a tutu and singing 'Dirty Pop' or something. Once everyone got settled, Laura and Nikki began to explain what was going to happen.

Nikki tapped ashes into a pretty marble ashtray and spoke, rather calmly after her and Laura's fight, "Ok, on this game, you will be earning food for the week. In a few short minutes we will be going outside to see what you have to do to earn the food."

"Correct Nikki. And you only have a minute and a half to complete the task and to gather as many food items as you possible can. After this is done, once you go back inside and check your storage room, you will find the food you earn. Now this first week will be rather easy, but dont expect to always be easy." Laura said easily, despite her headache, "Now lets go outside."

Behind the houseguests a hidden door slide open and allowed them to step outside into one of the closed off areas that would serve for the physical tasks. Several eyebrow's raised as they studied the obstacle course set up before them. It consisted of five stations, a large stack of hay bales, large railroad timbers that held a cargo net, a horizontal wall of barbed wire, a large mudpit with a narrow beam over it and a large expanse of nothing but dirt. Small yellow balls decorated each obstacle. The guests would have to race through the course, picking up balls that had a food item written on it that were around all the obstacles.

Nikki flashed a slow smile, "Here's the deal, you have a minute and a half to make it across the course, picking up the balls and putting them in the sack thats provided. If you mess up on a obstacle you have to go back to the beginning of that one and try it again. If you fail to complete the course in the time limit then whatever balls you have dont count. "

"And whatever food you get is what you get for the week. Ok, first up will be Sesshomaru since he is at the begining of the line. Get ready to go on my mark." Laura said.

Sesshomaru grabbed his bag and got ready to go on Laura's mark. It came soon when she yelled, "Go" and he clampered up the haystack and went over it within seconds, scooping up balls left and right. Then it was on to the cargo net which he scaled gracefully, still adding more balls to his sack. Then it was down on the ground, crawling under the barbed wire. The trip across the mudpit caused no problems and he was well within the time limit when he his the dirt stretch. He was a third of the way across it when he went down, sinking into a gopher hole. The others watching laughed as he struggled to get up. Once he got up he started to go again only to sink into another hole as he reached for a ball. So he abandoned the ball grabbing and struggled across the gopher hole field, finishing just in time. Everyone clapped.

And so it went one by one. Everyone had their own trouble spots. Well everyone but Hiei, Jin and the Saiyans. They just breezed through it as though it was a walk in the park. Duo managed to get his hair tangled in the barbed wire and it cost him a lot of time to get it untangled but he made it. So did Kalina, depsite her little fall into the mud, Yuki, Haruka, and Videl. Miroku, Usagi, and Relena werent so lucky. Miroku got caught up in the cargo net and didnt make it any further. Usagi and her ordangos got caught up in the barbed wire and she spent five minutes getting untangled. Relena actually did a pretty good job until she hit the gopher holes. For some strange reason, that cannot be explained, every time she made it out of a hole she was down in another one. And it didnt matter what direction she took, more just kept appearing. Yuki and Haruka made it, they just spent a lot of time in the mud.

When it was over Laura and Nikki commanded them to empty their balls into a large glass bowl that set on a pedestal. They had won the basics: milk, bread, cheese, lunch meats, sugar, tea, soda. They also got chips, dips, pizza mix, mac and cheese, curry mixes, meats, fruits, veggies. Beverages consisted of the milk, soda, tea, koolaide mixes, some beer, wine and two large bottles of Tequila.

Laura looked at them and smiled, "You guys did a very good job tonight. Now, go inside, get your food, eat relax, go to bed. Spend the next day getting to know each other."

Nikki nodded and sipped another beer, "And dont worry about when your going to see us next, we have a habit of showing up where you least expect it. So good night and Hiei...dont let the bed bugs bite."

Laura muttered before they shut off the mike and live feed, "Or you...I'm making a pallet in your room to watch over you."

The last camera shots was of Laura and Nikki argueing once more over beer and of the houseguests laughing as they put up their food.


End file.
